We're friends, right ?
by Koath
Summary: One-shot. Fin alternative "bonne" où Ellen et Viola finissent "amies".


Petit One-shot sur The Witch's House, s'il y avait eu une bonne fin. Néanmoins, je préfère bien plus la véritable fin, qui est bien plus émotive...  
The Witch's House est un RPG qui appartient à Fummy et ses créateurs.  
The Witch's House is a RPG who belongs to Fummy and his creators.

« Ma maladie allait me tuer. Alors… Je lui ai pris son corps. J'ai vécu dans son corps. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous sommes _amies_. Elle m'a donnée son corps… parce que nous sommes _amies_.  
Alors, aujourd'hui, on jouera encore.  
Pas vrai ? _Viola_ ? »

Ces mots. Je me rappelle les avoir écrits. Les avoir pensées, et les coucher sur papier. Mais ce n'était pas mon écriture, enfin, pas à proprement parler. Viola est gauchère, et je suis droitière. Dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre, ma main caresse les pages accueillant mes derniers mots en tant qu' « Ellen ». Une odeur de sang se répand en mes narines. Elle vienne du lit, au milieu de la pièce, tâché du liquide écarlate et nauséabond. Cette épaisse matière malgré tout fluide tombe même au-delà du lit, couvrant le sol. Il est suivit tel une traite, comme si… On avait _rampé._ Rampé et répandu ce sang et fait maladroitement tomber la bouteille autrefois sur la table de chevet du lit. Cette petite bouteille accueillait une eau usée et des fleurs tout aussi pourpres que le sang dont le parfum embaumait la pièce. Des roses. Deux, précisément. Maintenant renversées et fanées, elles sont tristement allongées sur le sol, l'une étalé sur une partie du sang séché, l'autre sur un par terre propre. Depuis le bureau, je regarde ces deux roses, totalement opposées l'une à l'autre, comme symétriquement opposées. Alors, qu'il y a si peu de temps, elles étaient unies dans la même petite bouteille d'eau…  
Mon doigt passe sur le coin du bureau, et mon indexe est bientôt recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les grains empêtrés les uns dans les autres. Mon regard se tourne vers l'ouest de la pièce, où un bruit sourd retentit. On avait fait tomber l'étagère.  
-Dire qu'il y a si peu de temps, nous étions unies comme ces fleurs fanées… N'est-ce pas ? Je murmure.

Sortant de l'ombre, un corps humanoïde aux apparents féminines imine dans la pièce, rampant telle une immonde limace privée de capacités motrices plus adéquate à ce cadavre vivant. Il faut dire, que, ses deux jambes coupée, ses artères déversant une quantité astronomique de fluide vitale. De ses yeux ensanglanté sortaient des traînés rouge, certaines séchées et d'autres fraîchement sorties de ses orbites immaculés de sang, cachant ses globes oculaires crevés et immonde.  
Cette horrible créature gémissait, prononçant des syllabes incompréhensibles. Elle s'avança près de moi, lentement mais sûrement, et me fixa fébrilement de ses orbites. Je reculai d'une façon à garder quelques mètres de distances entre nous.  
-Ne te crois pas tirée d'affaire, dis-je.  
-… Gha… Di… ghu… El…Ell…

Elle leva son bras, et soudainement, le tabouret près du bureau se braqua contre moi, me plaquait au mur, par une force inconnue. Je plaquai le dos de mes mains contre ma poitrine, pour anticiper le coup, et le tabouret me pressa contre le mur par une force écrasante, comme inhumaine. Mes frêles muscles tremblèrent devant cette emprise, mais les paumes de mes mains empêchaient ce maudit tabouret de m'écraser littéralement contre le mur.  
-Je ne te laisserais pas m'attraper aussi facilement, fais-moi confiance !

D'un seul coup, je renverse le tabouret par la seule force de mes bras, et ce dernier s'écrase sur la pauvre créature, criant sous le choc. Je ne réfléchis plus, et court vers la porte, mes pas résonnant contre le sol. J'ouvre la porte, pour m'enfourner dans le couloir, quand l'humanoïde défigurée crie de sa voix suraiguë, tordue et déchirée par la douleur. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle me suit toujours. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas s'occuper d'elle. Courir. Fuir. Fuir cette maison, et ne plus jamais y revenir. Vite… Plus vite… Mais avant toute chose…  
Je devais aller chercher un petit quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

Sur les murs du couloir se peignent des traces de mains faites de sang, animées par la même force que le tabouret, mais je les ignore, déterminée à atteindre l'extérieur de cette maison. J'atteins l'escalier et descend au rez-de-chaussée, en faisant bruyamment tomber un vase de fleurs au passage. Je ne tarde pas non plus à traverser la cuisine, pour arriver à la salle à manger, mon cœur battant la chamade. C'est ici que les choses se compliquent : une chaise me barre la route, mais je l'esquive facilement, avant qu'un trou dans le plancher ne se crée dans le plancher, et à défaut d'avoir failli plonger dedans la tête la première, je passe par-dessus d'un simple saut. Mes jambes courent à toutes allures, et je suis toujours poursuivie par la fille, qui, elle, est sans jambes, et qui doit ramper de ses simples bras pour me suivre. Pourtant, elle va aussi vite que moi !  
-Mince, qui aurait cru que tu saurais si bien utilisés les brides de pouvoirs qu'étaient restés dans mon corps, sale petite peste ?! Je lui lance d'un ton sarcastique sans me retourner.

Un profond gémissement me répond, alors que j'ouvre et traverse la porte qui me mène à la salle de l'ancien bureau de mon père. Tout était resté tel quel…  
Je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails, si ce n'est que la créature me poursuit toujours, et évite de peu un nouveau trou, avant de me lancer dans l'entrée. La porte vers l'extérieur est devant moi, probablement ouverte et près à me mener vers la lumière de l'extérieur mais je ne l'ouvre pas et longe l'entrée rectangulaire pour aller vers le coté est du bâtiment, vers de nouvelles pièces. Une fois dans le couloir, je ne vais pas directement dans la pièce devant moi mais dans la seconde pièce, qui longe un long couloir, où au fond, se trouve l'horloge maugréant un tic-tac assourdissant. J'essaie de l'ignorer, elle comme le monstre qui me poursuivait, avant de plonger dans la pièce et de foncer vers le placard au fond de la pièce. Je l'ouvre subitement et me saisit d'un petit objet délicatement rangé dedans : un couteau. _Mon_ couteau, plus précisément.

Mais, sans me laisser un seul moment de répit, le monstre apparaît dans la pièce, mais je l'esquive en contournant le grand pot de fleur posé dans la pièce, avant de me sauver par la même porte, transpirante. Alors que je cours le long du couloir, un détail m'insupporte : le tic-tac de l'horloge, pourtant loin de moi, devient plus grand, plus lourd et grave, et effrayant surtout. Je tourne ma tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et regarde derrière moi pour découvrir qu'elle est la raison de ces affreux tic-tacs continus et puissants : l'horloge me fonce droit dessus ! Alors que, réveillée par la surprise, j'allais me prendre le mur et me faire écraser par l'horloge, qui me presserait tel un citron, je me roule en boule et roule sur le coté, esquivant de cette façon l'outil indiquant l'heure devenu fou. Ce dernier s'écrase brusquement sur le mur, avant de tomber en arrière, où son mécanisme sauta et le coucou sort pour se planter dans le plafond, élancé par le ressort. L'humanoïde sort de la pièce où j'avais pris mon couteau, et rampe au-dessus de l'horloge, décidément très entêté à m'attraper. Je lui lance un regard fou avant de me tourner vers la porte et de retourner dans l'entrée, où cette fois, je m'élance bel et bien par l'unique sortie. Mais la créature est rapide, et se précipite pour m'attraper avant que je ne puisse m'en aller. Elle est juste derrière moi ! J'ouvre la porte, et que la lumière de l'extérieur que je n'avais pas vu depuis de longues heures m'accueille chaleureusement.

Je referme frénétiquement la porte, et n'ayant pas le temps d'admirer le paysage, je cours de nouveau, me précipitant vers la forêt. C'est en voyant l'air du dehors que je me rends compte que le temps n'était pas si glorieux que ça, même si la lumière qui m'avait tendu les bras lors de ma sortie était affreusement blanche et lumineuse. Oui, le ciel est gris et fade, annonçant une pluie qui allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. Je dois me dépêcher avant que cela ne tourne au vinaigre et qu'un orage éclate. Seulement, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder un instant derrière moi, je vois la maison de la sorcière devenir violette, fumante, comme si elle s'échappe par vapeur. Non, elle ne s'échappe pas. Elle disparaît.  
A l'orée de la forêt, le lit de fleurs de multicolores qui m'avait accueilli des heures auparavant logeait cette fois une lettre, délicatement posée sur les petites fleurs. Je m'accroupie pour l'attraper et la lire.  
« Chère Viola,  
Je suis désolé de t'avoir grondé hier soir. Il y a une vieille légende qui dit qu'une sorcière vit dans la forêt, et qu'elle kidnappe les enfants qui s'y perdent. La maison de ton amie est très proche de la forêt, alors… J'étais inquiet pour toi. Le prénom de ton amie est Ellen, non ? Je ne me souviens pas. »

Je souris amèrement et serre la lettre contre ma poitrine. Oh, _papa_, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.  
Je replie la lettre et la met dans la poche de ma roche, la gardant précieusement. Je continue mon chemin. Devant les roses qui m'empêchaient de retourner d'où je venais, je sortis la mignonne petite bouteille que j'avais trouvée précédemment. Je verse son contenu sur les roses, qui disparaissent instantanément.

Je suis si proche du but bientôt, tous ce que j'ai vécu ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, j'allais devenir la fille de mon père, et je serais ai…  
Soudain, un éclair retentit, faisant éclater la pluie, qui déferla d'un seul coup. Juste après le bruit sourd et le bruissement de la pluie, un son intrus s'immerge en cette mélodie. Un son, comme si on étalait du sang en rampant. Je me retourne doucement… Pour faire face à la créature. Elle avance, à présent, seulement à quelques mètres de moi.  
-Gh… Gha… hh… Hh…. Grh… Zh…

Je m'approche.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es entêtée.  
Je sors mon couteau de ma poche avant de la porter un coup juste en haut de son orbite droit, et son crâne craque dans un horrible grincement.  
-Combien de temps vas-tu encore me poursuivre ? Tu sais pourtant que ce corps ne tiendra pas longtemps.  
-Grah…. U…. uff…  
-Hmm… « Rends-le-moi » ? Pas question. Ce corps là fait beaucoup moins mal. Après tout, tu me l'a donné en tout premier. Pourquoi devrais-je te le rendre ?  
Je m'accroupis.  
-Pas vrai ? Viola ?  
Croisant les bras, je continue.  
-Tu as eu pitié de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir de mon lit. C'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé ma magie pour échanger mon corps avec le tien. Juste pour une journée ? Hi hi. Oui, j'ai dis ça.  
J'échange un regard avec son corps, immonde et invivable.  
-J'aurai été surprise que tu puisses me piéger avec mes propres pouvoirs… Mais non, en fait. Après tout, c'est ma maison, non ? Elle n'allait pas me tuer en tout premier. J'étais guidée par cette maison. Alors j'étais sûre de pouvoir m'échapper.

Regardant le corps immobile de la mourante, j'hausse un sourcil.  
-Toujours pas morte ? Je dois applaudir ta ténacité. Ah, se pourrait-il… Que tu sois inquiète à propos de ton père ? Oh, je sais. Toi et ton père, Viola, une famille proche. Tous ces souvenirs sont restés dans ton corps. C'est un homme bon. Un chasseur, n'est-ce pas ? Et il t'a envoyé cette lettre. Quel bon père. Maintenant, je suppose que tu es inquiète pour ce qui se passera quand tu seras partie ?

Je m'accroupie de nouveau et lui caressa la joue, ma main de tâchant de sang.  
-Tout ira bien. Je lui donnerais l'amour de Viola. Et je prendrais son amour. Alors…  
-Viola ?

Je me retourne, pour voir mon père, se précipitant vers moi.  
-Viola ?! Tu vas bien ?! Est-ce que tu es blessée ?  
Je me range près de lui, lui attrapant le bras et le serrant contre moi.  
-Qu-Quoi ? Pourquoi…  
Il regarde devant lui, pour regarder Viola, coincée dans ce corps hideux, que désormais mon père dévisage d'un air dégouté. Elle s'avança, rampant toujours, tremblante.  
-P… Ppa… P…èr… Pap…  
Elle appelait son père, qui est désormais le mien. Il est mien, son amour est mien, il est devenu mon père. Uniquement le mien.  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami. Mon père me suffit. Moi qui n'a jamais été aimée, moi qui a toujours vécu dans ce corps maudit, ce corps malade. Moi qui n'aimais pas la maladie, j'ai été malade. Moi qui voulais être aimée, on m'a toujours haï. Alors, pourquoi aurait-elle le droit au bonheur, et pas moi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle droit à l'amour de quelqu'un, amour que je n'ai jamais eut ?! Pourquoi aurait-elle… Pourquoi m'aurait-elle… Pourquoi…  
…

Le chasseur tremble devant elle, avant de dégainer son arme, qu'il pointe sur elle. Son doigt tremblait sur la gâchette, mais je sens qu'il était prêt à tirer.  
-Pp… Paaa… P… per… P….Pa… aa… da… dh….di…  
-VA'T-EN, MONSTRE !

Avant que son doigt n'appuie sur la gâchette, je pousse _le père de Viola, _le coup de feu dérive de son objectif pour tirer, sans toucher Viola.  
-Vio… Viola ?! dit-il, étonné.  
Je ne l'écoute pas et me jette sur _la vraie Viola_, m'agenouillant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serre fort, fort contre moi. Je sens son corps –mon corps- froid et tremblant, prêt à succomber à n'importe quel instant. Je sens son cœur, mon cœur commençant à se figer dans le temps.  
-El… Eee…ll…nn… ne…  
-Oh, Viola… Je suis désolée…  
Je m'écarte un peu d'elle.  
-Dans le couloir des glaces, tu as voulue me protéger du monstre qui allait m'attaquer, hein ? Je pensais que tu voulais juste garder ton corps intact… Mais non… Tu m'as protégée… Tu m'as protégée…Parce que j'étais ton amie…  
Quand je croise son regard ensanglanté et répugnant, mes yeux d'emprunt s'emplissent de larmes qui dégoulinent lourdement sur mes joues.  
-Viola… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père qui ne m'aime pas moi, mais toi. Tu as été la première personne à m'aimer… Moi… M'aimer moi… Malgré ma maladie… Malgré tout… Tu as toujours été de mon coté…  
Sa main mourante attrape une des tresses blondes de ce corps, et la tire, la défaisant presque.  
-ll… Le… nl….  
Ma main se pose sur sa joue.  
-T…. Vi… Je ne veux plus de ce corps, Viola. Ce n'est pas mon corps. Je n'en veux plus. C'est ton corps… Pas le mien… Je… veux te rendre ton corps…  
J'essaie de parler correctement entre deux sanglots.  
-Mon amie… Ma seule et unique amie… Viola….  
-E… Ell….  
Je baisse lourdement les paupières, qui déversent de nouvelles traînées salées sur mes joues. Je rassemble les dernières brides de magies qui m'ont suivit dans ce corps, et les concentre pour nous échangions nos corps. Alors que l'échange se fait, une étrange lueur blanche m'accueille, me plongeant dans le passé.

-_Ellen !  
-Hm ?  
Un matin d'été, Viola était venue me rendre visite. S'avançant dans ma chambre, elle tenait dans ses mains deux roses rouges écarlates, et elle s'assit sur la chaise près de mon lit. J'étais allongée sur le dos, occupée à regarder la faune et la flore extérieur, à travers les fenêtres. J'étais déjà une sorcière, déjà un monstre. Cependant, j'avais cachée ma nature à Viola, qui me voyait comme une fille normale de son âge. Néanmoins, j'étais malade. Etant donné que les gens savaient l'existence d'une sorcière qui kidnappait les enfants et dont la maison les dévoraient, plus personne ne s'en approchait. Selon le pacte avec le démon, je devais fournir des âmes à ce dernier, sans quoi il me laisserait à mon triste sort. Mais plus personne ne venait dans ma maison. Plus d'âmes à dévorer. Le démon m'avait fait tomber malade, la même maladie que quand j'étais humaine.  
Cependant, une petite fille blonde est venue jouer. Une petite fille avec des mèches blondes. Elle s'appelait Viola. Au début, je voulais que la maison la dévore, comme tous les gens qu'étaient venus dans ma maison, mais elle m'avait rencontré avant, et m'avait promis de parler de moi à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrerait. C'était une bonne occasion pour que des personnes viennent dans ma maison, et qu'ils se fassent dévorer par la maison et le démon, qui me remettrait sur pieds.  
Je n'éprouvais aucune affection pour elle. C'était juste une marionnette dont j'étais le manipulateur, que le démon dévorerait une fois ça accompli.  
-Viola ! M'exclamai-je. Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Si ton père voit que tu as encore disparu sans laisser de traces, il va-  
-J'avais envie de te voir, me coupa-t-elle. Mon père m'a rapporté un beaucoup de rose de la ville, et j'avais envie de les partager avec toi ! Regarde comme elles sont belles !  
Elle me tendit une des roses. Je l'attrapai, tout en me redressant un peu. Elle était magnifique. Elle était d'un sublime rouge, un rouge beau, mais aussi puissant, tendre et infroissable.  
-Je te la donne, annonça-t-elle. On va mettre la tienne et la mienne dans le même pot, comme ça, elles seront toutes les deux ensembles !  
-Mais… Viola, si on les réunies, on ne saura pas laquelle est laquelle.  
Elle me sourit. C'était un sourire pur, beau, et surtout, il m'était adressé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, puisqu'à partir de maintenant, nous serons toujours ensemble !  
-Ensemble ?...  
-Oui ! Nous sommes amies, après tout, non ?  
-… Amies ?  
-Oui, amies !  
Elle saisit ma main et glissa ses doigts entre les miens. D'un seul coup, j'oubliai tout. Le démon. La mort. Ma maladie. Mes parents morts. La maison…  
Parce qu'au moment présent, seule mon « amie » comptait. Viola…_

Je reviens alors au présent, mais je ne vois plus rien. Mon corps est parsemé de multiples douleurs intenses, ce qui me force à pousser des gémissements de souffrance. Mais quelque part, je m'en fichais. J'allais bientôt disparaitre, dans les bras de mon amie Viola. Rien ne m'importait d'autre.  
-Ellen ! Cria quelqu'un.  
D'un coup, je sens mon corps flotter, comme en apesanteur. Mes paupières s'ouvrent, et je vois de nouveau. Je vois mon corps inanimé, dans les bras d'une Viola larmoyante. Je m'approchai de cette dernière, et sachant tant bien que mal qu'elle ne voit pas mon âme, je lui prends les joues et la regarde.  
-Allons, ne pleures pas, Viola. La Viola que je connais est bien plus mignonne. N'oublie pas que quand je te vois sourire, j'oublie tous mes soucis. Alors, souris !  
Alors que mes mains quittent son visage et que mon âme était comme attirée dans la direction de la maison. Je ne peux pas lutter. Je suis aspirée. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Non…  
Pendant que nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre, Viola, comme ayant entendu mon souhait, essuya ses larmes et sourit.  
-…Ell…Ellen… J'ai décidé de toujours t'offrir un visage souriant, Ellen. A…Adieu…  
-Adieu, mon amie.  
Mon âme disparaît derrière les arbres, pour se fondre dans la maison qui, elle aussi, disparaît. Alors c'est ça, mourir…  
Je ferme les yeux, et quand je les rouvris, au lieu de me voir tomber dans les noirs enfers, je m'éveille dans un monde baigné de lumière.

«We're friends, right ? »


End file.
